Russet Redemption
by fluffmania207
Summary: Lisbon's life is in danger; will Jane get to her before it is too late? Rated T for violence, Lisbon pain


Russet Redemption

**A/N: This story is rated T due to violence and heavy abuse. If you can't handle serious abuse, please don't read any further.**

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon sucked in a sharp breath. She ignored the sharp stab of her broken ribs and looked up at her attacker in disgust. The man – tall and muscular with dark hair – stood over her and sneered. "Had enough, pig?" he spat, kicking her sharply.

Lisbon felt the air leave her lungs and gasped. The man laughed as she staggered on her feet and struggled to keep her footing. Pain shot through her shoulders at the force of the kick. The blood trickled down her bruised face. Her arms were tied somewhere above her head, her feet resting precariously on the ground. She was in a darkened room, with light filtering mutely through the grimy windows. Her blazer lay in shreds in the far corner, and her dress shirt was slashed and hung in ribbons about her bruised chest. Her black tank top was soaked with blood and spit. The golden crucifix around her neck glinted crimson, coated in her blood. Lisbon tried to breathe as her attacker stepped forward and back-handed her across the face. She gritted her teeth against the blow, ignoring the dull ache from her jaw…

**Eleven hours earlier…**

Lisbon and her consultant, Patrick Jane, were busy interviewing people in the slums in connection with a string of murders. Police officers from several precincts had been turning up dead, and it was up to Lisbon and her team to find out which gang was responsible. The investigation was taking them into some high risk areas, where gang violence was a big problem. After three unsuccessful attempts at getting people to talk, Lisbon was beginning to get frustrated. "Jane, we need information."

Jane turned to her. "Lisbon, these people are terrified. The gang that's responsible has a huge influence over this community." He paused. "We're going about this the wrong way."

He wandered off towards a woman sweeping her tiny porch, and Lisbon trailed curiously behind. "Jane," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Jane ignored her and turned his blinding smile onto the woman. "Excuse me," he said politely. The woman glanced up nervously at him. "We were wondering where to get cocaine. We're looking to start up business in Sacramento, and we need a supplier."

The woman glanced around. "Go down to the bar at the end of the street. Ask for Big Tom. He'll set you up good."

"Thank you, my dear," said Jane before turning away.

Lisbon frowned at him and followed him up the street. "This is a very bad idea, Jane," she mumbled, grabbing his arm.

Jane turned to her. "Just follow my lead."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon followed Jane into the dingy bar. The noise was just a murmur of low voices. The windows were cracked, and the floor looked rotten in many places. Lisbon glanced nervously at the people inside. Many of the patrons ignored them – too high to care that they were there – but the bartender turned to them when they came in. Jane refrained from putting his arm protectively around Lisbon, knowing that this would reveal a potential weakness. Lisbon had thought to slide her badge into her jeans pocket before entering the bar. Jane walked over to the counter and spoke quietly with the bartender. The man glanced over Jane's shoulder at Lisbon, before nodding and waving them through into the back room.

Big Tom sat with his back to the far wall. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and baggy shorts. Lisbon could see why they called him 'Big Tom', because if he were standing, he would still be a full head taller than Jane. Jane stepped forward. "We were told you were the man to speak to about cocaine."

Big Tom nodded. "Jerry tells me you looking to sell in Sacramento. Good place to spread my business."

Jane nodded. "We came to cut a deal with you. Word on the street is that you're the biggest supplier in the area."

Big Tom looked at Lisbon. "Your girl got a name?"

Jane nodded. "Teresa Jane, my wife."

Under normal circumstances, Lisbon would have objected to being referred to as Jane's wife, but now she simply nodded and smiled up at Jane.

Big Tom laughed. "Well, we can stand around chatting or we can cut a deal. Here," he indicated to the seat in front of him, "sit down, and we can talk business."

Jane sat in the offered seat, and Lisbon glanced around nervously. "Teresa," said Jane. "I'm sure this business won't interest you. Why don't you head out to the bar and get a drink?"

Lisbon nodded and bent over to kiss his ear. She whispered "be careful", before turning and leaving the room.

Big Tom watched her go. "Quiet girl. The best kind of woman."

Jane nodded. "Now, about this deal…"

Big Tom's eyes glinted. "I'm thinking, I give you cocaine, and you give me sixty percent of what you get."

Jane shook his head. "A girl like that is serious money. She's an expensive woman. I can't give more than fifty-five."

Big Tom smiled knowingly. "Fifty-eight."

Jane pretended to consider, before nodding. "Fifty-eight."

They both smiled before shaking hands across the table.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon stood nervously at the counter. The beer in front of her tasted like motor oil, and Lisbon was resenting the many stares she was getting from the men. She wished Jane would return so they could leave, when her heart dropped through the floor. One of the men they had tried to speak to in the street had just entered through the front door.

Lisbon did her best to look inconspicuous, but she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb. The man glanced at her, and frowned suspiciously. He ordered a beer, and continued to watch her from the other end of the counter. Jane appeared from the back room, and headed towards Lisbon. The man at the end of the bar nodded and leant over to whisper to the bartender. The bartender nearly dropped the beer he was holding in his surprise. Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand and almost dragged him from the bar. "We need to get out of here, now," she hissed, pulling him towards the end of the block.

Jane stopped walking. "Why?"

"They know we're cops," she hissed, looking behind them. Her eyes widened in fear.

Two men walked out of the bar behind them and strode over to where they stood. Jane tried to step between the men and Lisbon, but one of the men – practically muscle from head to foot – shoved him to the side. He stumbled and fell to the ground. The men grabbed Lisbon before Jane could react and picked her tiny frame cleanly off the ground. She screamed and struggled, her gun dropping to the floor. One meaty hand was thrown over her mouth, striking her nose in the process. Blood began to stream down her face, but Jane could only watch in horror as Lisbon was carted away to a waiting SUV. The car drove off, and Jane pulled out his cell phone. "Van Pelt," he said. "We need help."

**Present time…**

Lisbon spat blood into her attacker's face. He stepped away from her and wiped his face, then threw the object he was holding at her in a fit of rage. Her CBI badge caught her in the middle of the chest, and she winced. Her attacker punched her as hard as he could in the stomach, and watched with glee as she slumped forward and gasped for air. Blood trickled from her swollen lip, and she looked up at her attacker with steel in her eyes. "You know what we do to pigs like you?" he sneered, grabbing Lisbon roughly by her matted ebony hair.

Lisbon only returned his gaze with emerald steel. She would not give in to his mind games. She knew that he was only torturing her because she was a woman. He was a coward who got his kicks from the pain of a woman. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

The man growled with frustration and pulled her closer. "We turn them into examples, so the other pigs will know to leave us alone." He picked up her badge and held it close to her face. "You're a tough one, but I like them tough. Makes it more fun."

Lisbon could only watch as the man stepped back. She braced for the punch, but wasn't prepared for the blow she got. He struck her in the face with her badge, and Lisbon hung on the edge of consciousness. Two loud bangs were faint in her ears as she fought to stay awake.

Images began to swirl through her mind. Her mother, her three brothers, her father, the house she grew up in, the CBI building, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, and lastly, Jane's smile. His face filled her mind, but the smile had disappeared. "Lisbon?" he said, concern filling his voice. "Lisbon, can you here me?"…

**One hour earlier…**

Jane paced the bullpen. Cho and Rigsby hadn't returned, and he was getting worried. There was a BOLO out on the SUV, but no hits yet. The license plates had come up as stolen, and Jane knew that they were running out of time. He paced quicker, and Van Pelt looked up at him. "SacPD got a hit on the SUV," she announced.

Jane rushed to her side. The SUV had been spotted heading south, and the patrol car was following at a discreet distance. Van Pelt pulled out her cell phone and phoned Cho. She told him what she had told Jane, and Cho gave a short reply. She snapped her phone shut. "What did he say?" pressed Jane.

"We must meet him in the parking lot in fifteen minutes."

Jane nodded, and surprised Van Pelt by grabbing a bullet proof vest. "Jane," she said. "You can't…"

Jane only frowned and pulled out Lisbon's gun. He had rescued it after she had been taken. Van Pelt only sighed and headed towards the elevator.

**Present time…**

Jane had watched the raid drill countless times, but never imagined that he would one day be a part of it. Cho stood on the other side of the door, and nodded to Rigsby. Rigsby kicked the door down, and the three agents and one consultant entered. Jane headed down towards the far room with Van Pelt close on his tail. He peered around the door and froze at what he saw. There was no time, however, to process the situation fully before the pacing man turned to face him, his hand clenched around a badge. Jane pulled the trigger on Lisbon's gun twice, and watched the man fall. "In here," he yelled, dropping the gun and rushing to Lisbon's side. "Lisbon?" he said, cradling her bruised face in his hands. "Lisbon, can you hear me?"

Lisbon fought with unconsciousness, and focussed on Jane's face. "You came," she whispered hoarsely.

Jane turned as Cho and Rigsby entered the room. Cho already had his cell phone out, and was dialling 911. Rigsby reached up and cut the ropes that held Lisbon to the beam above her. Van Pelt checked the man Jane had shot. "He's dead," she announced.

Jane nodded grimly and turned back to where Rigsby had laid Lisbon on the floor. Jane cradled her head in his lap, and did a careful evaluation of her features. Her eyes were swollen shut, her entire face was bruised, and both lips were split. He then noticed that her crucifix was missing. He glanced over at Rigsby. "Check his pockets for Lisbon's necklace," Jane requested.

Rigsby nodded and began going through the man's pockets. He produced the cross from the man's left pants pocket and handed it to Jane. Jane nodded his thanks and continued to gently caress Lisbon's battered face. The sirens could be heard in the distance, and Jane sighed in relief.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon opened her eyes and shut them almost immediately. The room was too bright, and she squinted against the glare. A cool hand squeezed hers, and she turned her head to the left. "It's alright, Lisbon," a soothing voice said. "I'm here."

"Jane?" Lisbon's voice was weak.

"I'll get the doctor," a second voice in the room said stoically.

Soon, a pretty blonde woman appeared. "I'm Dr Innes. Ms Lisbon, how do you feel?"

Lisbon glanced towards Jane, who smiled softly. "What happened?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Ms Lisbon, you have three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated shoulder, severe contusions and lacerations to your face and chest, and minor internal bleeding," Dr Innes walked over to a machine and took notes.

She soon disappeared, leaving her and Jane alone. "You came for me," said Lisbon, glancing over to the glass of water.

Jane held it carefully up to her lips and helped her drink. "The team apprehended Big Tom. His drug running business is over. The man who did this to you is dead."

Lisbon remembered the two faint bangs. "Some one shot him. I remember hearing shots."

Jane glanced down. "I had to come for you Lisbon. I couldn't leave you there at the mercy of that…" his voice trailed off.

Lisbon squeezed his hand, and glanced down I surprise to feel a foreign object pressed into both of their palms. Her crucifix lay nestled in her hand. She remembered her attacker yanking it from around her neck, and felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. "Thank you, Patrick," she said, looking up into his warm cobalt eyes.

He bent forward and kissed her forehead. "Any time, Teresa."

**Three months later…**

Lisbon strode into the bullpen and greeted Cho and Van Pelt. Cho handed her a file, and gave her a rare smile. Van Pelt gave her a hug. "Good to have you back, Boss," she said.

Rigsby came through from the break room eating a donut and smiled. Jane followed him carrying a cup of tea, and grinned at her. "You're back."

Lisbon laughed and headed through to her office. Jane followed her and set his tea down on her desk. "I'm glad you're back, Lisbon," he said seriously.

Lisbon glanced up at him and saw the serious expression on his face. "It's good to be back."

Jane circled the desk and pulled her up into a tight hug. "I never apologised for getting you into that," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry."

Lisbon pushed him away gently. Jane had sat with her the entire time she was in hospital, and had refused to let them kick him out. Lisbon knew that he had watched over her for the entire first week that she had been unconscious in her hospital bed, and the thought almost brought tears to her eyes. "You came for me. That's apology enough."

Jane glanced down at the crucifix and smiled. 'Yes,' he thought. 'I killed the bastard who hurt you. That's apology enough.'

He stepped away and grabbed his tea. He headed out to his old leather couch and stretched out on it. Lisbon smiled and read over the file that Cho had given her. She would be grateful to Jane and what he had done – Cho had told her the story while she was still in hospital – and hoped that she could one day repay his actions by killing the man who had taken it all from him. She sighed and turned back to her file, grateful to be alive.

Fin.

**A/N2: I hope that this story wasn't too graphic, and that you could enjoy it. It was my first angst, so please review and tell me how well I did (or if I need to change things for next time). Until next time,  
S.**


End file.
